Hellraiser: Infierno en la Tierra (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Elliot Spencer ha abandonado el Infierno para poder vivir una existencia humana en nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, su sucesor -el nuevo Pinhead- tiene otros planes y son muy ambiciosos: desatar el Infierno en la Tierra. Sólo el mismo Elliot podrá detenerlo y para ello, buscará la ayuda de una vieja conocida: Kirsty Cotton.
**HELLRAISER: INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA**

 **Parte Uno**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Cansado de la monotonía de su existencia en el Infierno, Pinhead decide abandonar su puesto y volver a la Tierra. Para ello, debió entregar el alma de Paul Merchant, descendiente directo del creador de la caja, Phillip Lemarchand, quién terminó ocupando su lugar y convirtiéndose en el nuevo Pinhead.

Resucitando como Elliot Spencer y libre al fin de sus obligaciones, el antiguo capitán del ejército británico regresa a Londres dispuesto a vivir la vida que quedó truncada un siglo atrás, cuando pasó a formar parte de las huestes del Infierno. Lamentablemente para él, ciertas cosas se niegan a quedar en el pasado y acaban acosándolo en la actualidad.

Elliot descubrirá de manera bastante dolorosa que, si bien él terminó con el Infierno, el Infierno no terminó con él… _aún_.

* * *

 **1**

 **PRELUDIO DEL INFIERNO POR VENIR**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

 **Noche.**

Para algunas mujeres, ser prostitutas no es una opción. Es un trabajo. Y más cuando las fuentes usuales de ingreso monetario no están a tú alcance. Muchas chicas tienen que salir entonces a _"hacer la calle"_ para conseguirse algo de dinero decente –vaya paradojas de la vida– y con él, poder alimentarse, mantener a una familia –sobre todo, si tu esposo es un borracho inútil que te pega o que te abandonó– y subsistir. Allá afuera es la jungla y la única regla que rige –aparte del consabido _"sálvese quien pueda"_ – es la de sobrevivir. Como sea y al costo que sea…

Katherine era una de esas mujeres. Su zona de actividad era un barrio portuario de mala muerte. Un tugurio apestoso lleno de _pubs_ y de bares, con potenciales clientes disponibles para su servicio. No le gustaba esta vida, no le gustaba tener que salir todas las noches al frío y la intemperie, arriesgando la vida, vendiéndose como mercancía, pero no tenía otra opción. Con 21 años su futuro era muy negro, teniendo en cuenta que sólo contaba con los estudios primarios completos y los secundarios abruptamente interrumpidos por un embarazo no deseado, abortado y fugada como estaba –por propia voluntad– de la casa de sus padres.

Una vida muy joven la suya, es verdad, arruinándose como una meretriz que sin lugar a dudas quedaría más arruinada aun por el vicio y la corrupción de ese tipo de existencia extrema y licenciosa.

Pero como ya se ha dicho, no tenía otra opción.

O tal vez sí.

El cliente de esta ocasión aquella noche olía a alcohol como los demás. Se mostró dispuesto a pagar la cifra estimada por una simple mamada en un callejón cercano, sobre un viejo sofá sucio y desvencijado, pero cuando el acto concluyó su borrachera se reveló parcialmente fingida. Miró a Katherine a los ojos y le habló, con estas palabras:

-¿No estás cansada de la vida simple y monótona que llevas? ¿No te gustaría encontrar algo más que esto que haces todas las noches?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – se incorporó. Frunció el ceño – ¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase de predicador loco o algo así? Ahora seguro que me vas a salir con eso de que _"Jesús es el Camino"_ y todas esas tonterías – suspiró, hastiada – Venga. Paga los cien por la mamada, que no tengo toda la noche…

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, el hombre extrajo de entre sus ropas un objeto peculiar: un curioso cubo de superficies laqueadas y broncíneas. Una caja, que colocó en manos de la chica sin vacilar.

-Te equivocas – le dijo – Jesús no es el camino de la salvación. Esto lo es.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – Katherine revisó la caja, curiosa.

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó.

-Es bonita. Parece antigua – lo miró de soslayo – ¿Es robada?

-No.

-Pero… ¿Qué es? ¿Para qué sirve?

-Abre puertas.

Katherine enarcó una ceja.

-¿Puertas? ¿De verdad? – inquirió, incrédula – ¿Puertas adónde?

-Al placer máximo. A una realidad superior. A conocimientos más allá de la comprensión humana…

-¿Ah, sí? – la chica bostezó, aburrida. Se disponía a devolverle la caja al hombre, cuando él la detuvo.

-Quédatela. Es tuya – se puso de pie y se subió el cierre del pantalón – Como pago por… tus servicios.

Katherine protestó. Ella quería dinero, efectivo, _cash_ … no una caja vieja que no sabía para qué servía. Pero él no le prestó atención; desapareció por el callejón perdiéndose entre la niebla y las sombras.

-Menudo negocio de mierda hice hoy – se quejó, amargada. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de estudiar la caja, fascinada.

Pronto, sentada en el viejo sofá se halló enfrascada en la resolución de su enigma, moviendo y acomodando piezas del puzzle.

Cuando acabó, la caja pareció vibrar entre sus dedos, chisporrotear… y se abrió.

Un coro de alaridos infernales surgió de su interior, invadiéndola. Chillidos y gritos le atronaron los oídos. Katherine soltó la caja y esta rodó por el piso. Sola, cambió de configuración adquiriendo una nueva.

La pared de ladrillos a su espalda pareció abrirse, deslizarse a un costado, y una figura grotesca y alta surgió de allí. Un hombre con el cuerpo flagelado, la cabeza calva descarnada, repleta de clavos incrustados sin simetría alguna la miraba con fría malignidad.

-La caja… tú las has abierto – declamó – He venido por ti.

Katherine pegó un salto, muda del terror. El engendro infernal la señaló. Al momento, cadenas oxidadas con ganchos emergieron de algún lugar y se incrustaron en su carne, perforándola y tirando de ella.

La chica consiguió soltar un solo alarido antes de ser despedazada en una explosión sangrienta.

Pinhead se agachó, entonces, y rebuscó entre sus restos. Halló la Configuración del Lamento bañada en sangre, lamió una de sus caras con lascivo placer y revirtió la conformación del puzzle, desapareciendo de escena con una sonrisa inquietante en su deformado rostro…

A cierta distancia de allí, en el interior de un apartamento rentado, Elliot Spencer despertaba bruscamente de una pesadilla sudando frío, el corazón galopándole con fuerza en el pecho y una oscura certeza en su mente.

-Dios mío… Esto no ha terminado – murmuró – No ha terminado… aún.

* * *

 **2**

 **TREVOR**

El detective de policía Trevor Gooden llegó temprano por la mañana a la escena del crimen. El callejón ya estaba acordonado y varios agentes se ocupaban de mantener a distancia a los habituales curiosos y a la prensa. Acercándose al lugar, observó cómo los médicos forenses hacían su trabajo y las piezas desmembradas del cuerpo de Katherine, la prostituta, eran retiradas en varias bolsas de plástico.

-Por Dios – dijo, mirando la carnicería – ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí, Dan? ¿Qué tenemos? – le preguntó a otro detective presente en la escena.

-¿Qué tenemos? Te diré qué tenemos, Trevor: _una masacre_. Eso tenemos. Y eso, considerando que se trata de una sola persona.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos seguros de que fue un homicidio?

-¿Te queda alguna duda?

Trevor frunció el ceño. Se acercó a un médico del equipo forense.

-Bernie, ¿tenemos datos sobre el occiso?

-Preliminares, por supuesto – el forense se acomodó sus gafas – Los concluyentes, los tendrás después de la autopsia de cada una de las partes.

-Dame lo que tienes hasta el momento, por favor…

-Bien. Puedo decirte que el occiso era mujer, caucásica y joven.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-Desmembramiento masivo – el forense hizo una pausa – Lo siento, Trevor. Hasta la autopsia, no puedo decirte más.

-Está bien. Gracias, Bernie.

Trevor volvió con su compañero.

-Esto me da escalofríos – le confesó Dan – Jamás en mi vida creí llegar a ver esto… y eso que hemos visto cada cosa, ya sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. Trabajamos en la División Homicidios de la Metropolitana, ¿recuerdas?

-No lo olvido, pero es la primera vez que me cruzo con esto… fuere lo que fuese – Dan tragó saliva. Estaba pálido – Peor lo tuvieron los policías que descubrieron los restos y nos avisaron. Todavía están por allá atrás, vomitando el desayuno…

Trevor se distrajo justo en ese momento y su atención paso de la escena del crimen a uno de los tantos curiosos parados detrás de la cinta que oficiaba de barrera entre el lugar, los hombres de Ley y el público. Un hombre mayor lo estaba mirando; un sujeto vestido con una gabardina oscura y el semblante sombrío.

Algo inquietante en ese tipo y en la forma en cómo lo observaba lo hizo sentir incómodo. _¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué le parecía vagamente familiar? ¿Dónde había visto antes ese rostro?_

-Eh, Trevor. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… lo siento, Dan. Me distraje… ¿Qué me decías?

-Que Bernie y su equipo encontraron otra cosa junto con los restos…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una caja extraña, con símbolos grabados en su superficie. Estaba tirada cerca de… de la carnicería.

-¿Una caja, dices? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

Dan lo acompañó hasta la camioneta forense, donde se etiquetaban las pruebas. Allí, dentro de una bolsa cerrada transparente de plástico, vio la caja.

-¿Te suena familiar? – le preguntó.

-¿Debería?

De repente, el detective se puso hosco. Retrocedió, mirando a su compañero con fuerza.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Dan – Pero como tu mujer tuvo historia con un objeto similar, creí que…

-Creíste mal – Trevor se alejó – Sea lo que sea el chismorreo que te hayan contado, Kirsty y esto están a años luz de distancia.

-Hey, Trev. ¡De veras, lo siento!

Pero Trevor no lo escuchaba. Se subió a su coche y se marchó del lugar aprisa, sabiendo que más tarde debería hablar de este escabroso tema con su esposa, Kirsty Cotton.

Parado entre la multitud de espectadores cerca de la escena del delito, Elliot Spencer lo observó irse. Era bien consciente de quién era el detective y con quién estaba casado. Y que, muy pronto, ella y él –Elliot– tendrían que volverse a encontrar con un motivo distinto al que los unió la primera vez que se vieron las caras.

* * *

 **3**

 **LA NUEVA VIDA DE KIRSTY COTTON**

Mientras Trevor volvía a casa más tarde, al término de la jornada, rememoró lo que el informe forense final arrojó sobre la víctima, la cual había podido finalmente ser identificada…

Su nombre había sido Katherine Halloway, 21 años de edad, prostituta. La causa de la muerte resultó ser desmembramiento masivo por objetos corto-punzantes. Bernie, el médico, le señaló a Trevor varias partes del cadáver que habían sufrido laceraciones previas a la destrucción violenta del cuerpo.

-Este tipo de cortes solo lo puede haber producido un gancho. Tomando esto como patrón, diría que hubo más de uno implicado en el acto.

-¿Pero cómo hizo el asesino para destrozarla? ¡Está hecha pedazos, Bernie! Como si hubieran tirado de ella con brutal fuerza para todos lados.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, aun. Hipotéticamente hablando, podrían haber sido ganchos con cadenas…

-…Pero eso no explicaría la fuerza que tendría que haber empleado el homicida en el acto – le recordó el detective.

-Ciertamente no – Bernie hizo una pausa – Y luego, está el tema del cubo – lo miró a los ojos – Es un puzzle.

-Un puzzle…

-Sí. Parece un rompecabezas complicado de alguna clase. Ninguno de los que lo revisaron consiguieron resolverlo ni todavía entendemos su implicación en este caso o esos símbolos tallados en su superficie – Bernie resopló – Es todo lo que tenemos, hasta ahora.

De modo que con toda esa información recibida en mente, Trevor Gooden regresó a su casa, una bella vivienda de estilo holandés, enclavada en un suburbio londinense, en Ludovico Street, donde planeaba hablar con su esposa sobre lo sucedido…

Trevor conoció a Kirsty Cotton luego de los desafortunados hechos ocurridos en el Instituto Channard, donde varios pacientes psiquiátricos perdieron la vida de manera atroz y sangrienta. Por aquél entonces, sólo era un policía más asignado al caso. Junto con los detectives principales, investigó el hecho y llegó a un callejón sin salida.

Kirsty, una de las dos sobrevivientes de la masacre, habló sobre "cajas malditas" y demonios infernales que aparecían cuando se las utilizaba. Nadie le creyó. Atribuyeron esa historia a su problema de salud mental –por algo estaba internada allí, razonaron– y a los hechos anteriores a esos, que involucraban la muerte de Larry Cotton, su padre, la desaparición de su tío Frank y los crímenes brutales perpetrados por su sádica madrastra, Julia.1

Más allá de estos tétricos y bizarros hechos, Trevor se enamoró de Kirsty y tuvo suerte de ser correspondido por ella. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, ambos se casaron. Luego, la vida fue color de rosas: él fue ascendido a detective principal, aumentaron su sueldo y Kirsty quedó embarazada de su primer hijo.

Hayden nació sano y robusto. En la actualidad, era un bello muchacho guapo que iba a la Universidad. Los amigos del matrimonio dicen que se parecía mucho físicamente a su padre.

Tiffany nació algunos años después. Al contrario que su hermano, ella resultó ser una niña algo frágil, más parecida a su madre. Todavía estaba en la Secundaria; era muy inteligente y capaz.

Podría decirse que la vida les había sonreído a los Gooden-Cotton bastante… hasta ahora.

Era evidente que Kirsty había vivido una pesadilla en su juventud, más allá de las terribles historias que circulaban en torno a ella. Trevor conocía algunos detalles, otros no. Con la aparición de este brutal caso de asesinato, era casi seguro de que su esposa vería trastocarse la calma aparente de su vida.

-Hey. Hola guapa – saludó Trevor a su hija. La chica estaba en el living, estudiando con la TV de fondo – ¿Y tu madre?

-Arriba, en el ático – respondió Tiffany – Pintando.

Trevor sonrió. Una de las pasiones más grandes de su mujer era pintar cuadros. Dibujaba paisajes, retratos, etc… amaba el lienzo y el lienzo parecía amarla a ella.

Efectivamente, Trevor encontró a su esposa trabajando febrilmente en un inmenso retrato colocado sobre su caballete. Al entrar él en el ático, ella hizo una pausa y lo miró, sonriendo.

-Vaya, volviste más temprano a casa hoy – dijo, dejando el pincel y limpiándose las manos con un trapo – Bienvenido.

-Amor, no vine más temprano. Llegué al horario habitual – la besó en la boca – Es solo que seguramente perdiste la noción del paso del tiempo, tan concentrada en tu trabajo.

Kirsty pestañeó. Volvió a sonreír.

-Es cierto. Tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

El rostro de Trevor se ensombreció.

-¿Viste los noticieros hoy temprano? – le preguntó.

-Sí, algo vi…

-¿Sobre el caso de la prostituta asesinada?

-Sí, escuché de eso – Kirsty hizo una pausa, poniéndose seria – No me digas que ese es tú caso…

-Lo es.

-Diablos.

-Hay detalles escabrosos que el público ignora, por cierto.

-Pero tú los sabes – terció Kirsty. Trevor asintió.

-Y de eso precisamente quería hablarte. Se halló un objeto en la escena del crimen. Temo que sea similar a… a ciertos objetos relacionados con tu pasado, cariño.

Kirsty retrocedió, blanca como la nieve. Tomó asiento en una banqueta y miró a su esposo, preocupada.

-¿Te refieres a una caja pequeña, de superficie laqueada y llena de arabescos? – inquirió. Cuando Trevor asintió, Kirsty se llevó una mano a la boca – ¡Oh, mi Dios!

Acto seguido, le enseñó lo que estaba pintando en el cuadro hasta momentos antes de llegar él a casa. Trevor vio una caja similar hábilmente dibujada en el lienzo, sostenida por una sombría figura que parecía humana, pero que llevaba la cabeza calva repleta de clavos incrustados. Una sombría figura cuyo rostro el detective pudo identificar fácilmente, pese a las deformaciones.

No había dudas: _era el hombre que lo observaba hoy entre el público_.

Elliot Spencer se paró en el exterior de la vieja casa de Ludovico Street. Al verla, su mente se llenó de ciertos recuerdos.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo. Vaciló. A punto estuvo de tocar el timbre. Lo reconsideró y se marchó.

Todavía no. Era muy pronto para reencontrarse con ella…

* * *

 **4**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

-¿Quién es él, Kirsty? – preguntó Trevor, observando atentamente el cuadro.

-Una pesadilla infernal – contestó su esposa – Una muy recurrente en estos últimos días.

Al decir esto, Trevor reparó en los demás cuadros colocados en toda la habitación. Casi todos los dibujos eran sobre el mismo ser, sosteniendo la caja.

-Dios santo, Kirsty. ¿Has pintado todos esos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Más o menos, vengo haciéndolo desde unas semanas – Kirsty se pasó una mano por la frente, agotada – Creí que esto era ya parte de mi pasado. Ya sabes… – lo miró de soslayo – Conoces esta historia.

-Hay algunos detalles que… no me has contado.

-Sí, bien, no creí que tuvieran importancia. No ahora, tantos años después.

-Yo vi a ese sujeto.

Silencio. Kirsty miró a su marido.

-Eso es imposible – dictaminó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese… tipo está en el Infierno y, créeme, si lo hubieses visto habría sido lo último que verías en tu vida.

-Pues _yo_ _vi_ a este sujeto – insistió Trevor, con vehemencia.

-¿Dónde?

-En la calle, entre los curiosos que fueron a la escena del crimen. Era él, sin duda. Más viejo, sin… los clavos esos y no tan pálido. Se veía como un hombre común.

Kirsty dudó. Fue hasta un cajón y sacó una vieja foto en blanco y negro. Se la enseñó.

-¿Así?

Trevor estudió la foto. Era de un hombre vestido con uniforme militar de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tal vez un capitán del ejército británico.

-Ahora se ve más anciano – recordó el detective – Pero es él. Kirsty, esta foto tiene fácil un siglo de antigüedad. ¿Quién es él?

-El mismo de la pintura… el demonio que arruinó mi juventud. El que se llevó al tío Frank al Infierno – Kirsty temblaba – luego de robarle la piel a mi padre y fingir ser él.

-Un momento… ¿Quieres decir que este hombre de la foto es ese demonio del cuadro? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé. Hay cosas que no sé. No soy experta en demonios o en el Infierno, ¿vale? Pero ese sujeto se convirtió en… el monstruo de los clavos. Seguramente, la caja tuvo la culpa.

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esta foto? – preguntó Trevor.

-Era parte de las pertenencias del Dr. Channard, el amante de Julia, mi madrastra. Cuando pasó… la masacre en el manicomio, me la quedé.

-Nunca le enseñaste esta foto a nadie. Nunca me la habías mostrado antes…

-Como te dije, era algo que creía parte de mi pasado. Ahora vienes y me dices que lo has visto… y hay un crimen de por medio.

-Él podría ser el culpable.

-No tengo dudas al respecto. Su arma preferida eran ganchos con cadenas… los utilizaba para torturar y matar.

Trevor frunció el ceño. Aquél dato fue lo último que necesitó para tomar una resolución.

-Escucha: voy a utilizar esta foto y la información que me diste para encontrarlo y detenerlo. En tanto, quiero que los chicos y tú tengan cuidado.

-Trevor…

-Si este tipo anda por ahí y tuvo que ver contigo, sin duda alguna podríamos tener un encuentro _desagradable_ – el detective se guardó la foto – Mañana empezaré con mi investigación. Llamaré a Hayden en la Universidad. Le pediré que tenga cuidado. Tú habla con Tiff.

-Trevor… es inútil. Si se trata de él, nada podrá detenerlo.

-En eso te equivocas. Yo voy a detenerlo, Kirsty. Este tipo va a pagar por lo que hizo.

-No es humano.

-Humano o demonio, voy a detener a este monstruo. Para siempre.

* * *

 **5**

 **PINHEAD VS PINHEAD**

Caía la noche sobre Londres otra vez.

Elliot Spencer caminaba por una solitaria calle de los suburbios, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina y la mente llena de pensamientos y elucubraciones poco felices cuando lo vio: un vagabundo tirado en una esquina, con mantas raídas sobre el cuerpo para protegerse del frío. Usualmente, no le hubiera concedido la más mínima importancia, pero sucedía que el vagabundo tenía entre manos un objeto curioso y a la vez bien conocido por él.

 _La Configuración del Lamento._

Paralizado en su sitio del asombro y la sorpresa, Elliot vio cómo el sujeto resolvía el intrincado puzzle… y una gruesa y oxidada cadena rematada en una cuchilla surgía de la caja y le desgarraba la garganta.

El hombre moría atrozmente, ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre. Un viento helado se levantó y entonces una figura alta e imponente apareció al lado del cadáver, mirando a Elliot con sádica diversión…

-Merchant – dijo Elliot. El cenobita negó con su cabeza calva repleta de clavos incrustados.

-Ese nombre ya no existe – declaró – Ahora, soy algo que está más allá de tu comprensión…

-Eres mi maldito reemplazo en el Infierno, corta el rollo – le retrucó Spencer – ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Pinhead sonrió – Trayendo el Infierno a la Tierra, como debe ser. Enseñándole a la humanidad nuestros placeres…

-¡Estás asesinando! Burda y simplemente, asesinando – Elliot lo enfrentó – _¡Ese no es nuestro trabajo! ¡No es nuestra misión!_

-¿No?

-¡No! Nosotros castigamos a quienes buscan el conocimiento prohibido. Enseñamos la verdad del dolor a aquellas almas condenadas que pierden su camino.

Pinhead lo contempló, impasible.

-Ya no más – dijo – El Infierno ha llegado. Ya no será para unos pocos, como en tus tiempos, Spencer. Ahora, el Infierno será para _todos_ – extendió sus manos, abarcando la ciudad.

-Estás loco. ¡Has torcido nuestras leyes! ¡Nuestras normas!

-¿Qué leyes? ¿Qué normas? – Pinhead meneó la cabeza – Despierta, Elliot. No hay leyes, no hay normas… solo carne y sangre. Solo sufrimiento y dolor. Y será para todos… y todas.

El cenobita se agachó y recogió la caja de las manos del vagabundo muerto.

-No puedes culparme por ser más ambicioso que tú – dijo, mientras retocaba la configuración del puzzle – Tú te conformabas con migajas. Yo no. Yo… quiero ver arder al mundo.

Hubo un chisporroteo eléctrico y Pinhead desapareció dejando a Elliot solo, con los despojos del vagabundo muerto… y la oscura certeza de que con su partida del Infierno había cometido un grave error.

* * *

 **6**

 **INVESTIGACIÓN**

La investigación de Trevor lo llevó directamente a consultar los archivos históricos en busca de referencias sobre la identidad del hombre de la vieja foto. Lo que halló luego de toda una mañana de intensa exploración fue desconcertante… aunque algo esclarecedor.

El individuo se llamaba Elliot Spencer. Fue capitán del ejército británico durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Al parecer, el Sr. Spencer arrastró consigo una cierta "patología mental" propia de la postguerra, y tras las atrocidades vividas en ella, el mundo que le rodeaba dejó de tener interés para él, llevándolo a aventurarse a buscar otras realidades, recurriendo a sabidurías y leyendas ocultistas prohibidas.

Sin embargo, Trevor comprobó no sin cierta frustración que todo rastro escrito sobre la existencia de Spencer se acababa en algún momento de 1928. Luego de esa fecha parecía habérselo tragado la tierra por completo, desapareciendo para siempre en algún lugar poco claro del Medio Oriente.

Pese a la falta de información, Trevor era un tipo inteligente y sabía sumar dos más dos. Sin duda, la caja maldita tenía que ver con el hecho de que un hombre desaparecido un siglo atrás volviera a asomarse a este mundo, ostentando un rostro envejecido apenas pocos años.

Con el nombre de Spencer en su poder, el detective abandonó la faceta histórica y pasó a la contemporánea. Con la ayuda de la informática, chequeó las idas y venidas de personas recientemente llegadas al país desde el extranjero y halló algo interesante: un tal Elliot Spencer había vuelto a Inglaterra hacía relativamente poco, un par de semanas antes de que ocurriese el feroz asesinato de aquella prostituta.

-Bingo – frente al ordenador, Trevor congeló y amplió una imagen de Spencer en la terminal del aeropuerto de Londres, al descender de su avión. La hizo imprimir y luego, pidiéndole ayuda a un colega, pudo averiguar que el misterioso sujeto vivía en un apartamento de alquiler no muy lejano a la escena del crimen.

Era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Iba a hacerle una visita extraoficial el Sr. Spencer aquella misma tarde. Humano o demonio, tenía muchas explicaciones que dar…

* * *

 **7**

 **LOS PESARES DE KIRSTY**

-¡Pero mamá…! ¡Se supone que Nancy iba a pasarme a buscar hoy, junto con las chicas! ¡Íbamos a ir al cumpleaños de Doug! – se quejó Tiffany, exasperada.

-Pues la llamas y le dices que no vas, y listo – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto Kirsty. Pero su hija adolescente no estaba dispuesta a entrar en razones.

-¡Esto es injusto! ¡Es viernes por la noche, mamá! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Quedarte en casa y estudiar. Eso no va a dañarte.

Tiffany resopló.

-¿Y el resto de la semana, qué?

-Vas a la escuela y vuelves aquí. Para mayor seguridad, te llevo y te traigo yo misma.

-¡No es justo! – volvió a protestar – ¡Y todo por un tipo que no conozco!

Kirsty se puso seria. Muy seria.

-Mira, Tiff… puede que _tú_ no lo conozcas, pero _yo sí_ – dijo – Y créeme cuando te digo que si anda por ahí, ninguno de nosotros está a salvo.

-Mamá, ya soy grande – Tiffany suspiró – Puede que cuando era pequeña me asustara con esa historia sobre cajas malditas y demonios sado, pero ya no. No creo en esas cosas…

-Pues haces muy mal. Todo es real. Yo lo padecí.

-Sí, lo sé…

-No. Sabes lo poco que les he contado a tu padre, tu hermano y al resto del mundo. Hay más… mucho más. Y es horrible. Así que, hija, por tú bien mejor es que esta vez obedezcas.

Tiffany, enfurecida, subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él dando un portazo.

-¡No es justo! – repitió, por tercera vez.

Kirsty suspiró. Acto seguido, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta del _"cuarto frío"_. Le llamaban así a la única habitación de la casa que permanecía sin pintura y sin ningún mueble en su interior. Era un cuarto con las ventanas tapiadas y las paredes de cemento desnudas. Un sitio apenas iluminado por una vieja bombilla eléctrica.

Allí fue donde Frank Cotton, el tío de Kirsty, abrió por primera vez la caja y los cenobitas los arrastraron al Infierno. También donde su madrastra, Julia, cometió sus crímenes, asesinando hombres cuya carne y sangre servirían para restaurar a su amante condenado y permitirle volver a caminar por el mundo.

Era un sitio con muchos malos recuerdos. Trevor había insistido en modificarlo para que esos episodios quedaran en el olvido, pero Kirsty se había negado. Si bien aquél cuarto le traía malas vibraciones, también la hacía recordar a su padre…

Larry Cotton. Un pobre buen hombre que jamás imaginó que el Infierno se estaba desatando bajo su propio techo.

Kirsty lloró en silencio por él. Luego de un rato, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia el living.

Una figura conocida la estaba esperando, sentada en un sofá. Ignoraba cómo había entrado en su casa, pero sorprendentemente lo había hecho.

-Hola, Kirsty – la saludó Elliot Spencer, con una sonrisa en los labios – Después de tantos años, es bueno volverte a ver. Necesitamos hablar, tú y yo, sobre un tema muy importante: **EL INFIERNO**.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **EL RESUCITADO**

 **INSTITUTO CHANNARD.**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO…**

El viejo manicomio jamás se había recuperado luego de la masacre ocurrida tras sus muros a finales de los ochenta. El sitio lucia ahora su peor cara, habiéndose vuelto un edificio ruinoso y en muy mal estado.

Pese a todo, seguía albergando pacientes en su interior. Gente con graves problemas de salud mental. Enfermos totalmente incurables y criminales dementes.

Uno de ellos sostenía entre sus manos una caja de Lemarchand. Se la había hecho llegar un celador inescrupuloso, quien a su vez la recibió de manos de un misterioso hombre al que le debía ciertos favores.

Guiado por la locura y algo de influencia infernal, el interno de la celda acolchada resolvió el enigma del puzzle… y cadenas con ganchos oxidados surgieron de alguna parte, clavándose en su carne, tirando de él y despedazándolo.

A tan sangriento episodio le siguió otro hecho sobrenatural y bizarro: de los restos del hombre muerto, otro renació, volviendo a la vida mientras su cuerpo era regenerado paso a paso.

Cuando la danza de la resurrección acabó, el individuo se alzó y abrió los ojos. Acto seguido, se agachó y tomó la caja del suelo. La voz de Pinhead surgió de su interior.

 _-Esta es tu segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien –_ dijo _– No nos falles. Recuerda que el poder de Leviathan es grande, pero más grande es Su Ira_.

-Lo recordaré, maestro. No tema: no fallaré – dijo el hombre, con tono servil.

 _-Bien. Muy bien –_ Pinhead parecía complacido _– Este es tu territorio. Adelante… aliméntanos. Danos las almas que necesitamos para poder llevar finalmente el Infierno a la Tierra._

Con una sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro, el resucitado Dr. Channard se dispuso a cumplir con su misión…

 **FIN DE LA PARTE UNO.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Y así, con esta historia, damos inicio a las crónicas de Hellraiser, saga que espero les guste. Decir que para comprender bien esta historia tienen que haberse leído la anterior, _"Herencia Maldita"_. Y, por supuesto, haberse visto al menos las dos primeras películas de la saga fílmica.

Muchos personajes interactúan aquí. Hay algunos regresos, muchos inesperados y otros, no tanto…

El personaje de Trevor Gooden debutó en el film _"Hellraiser VI: Hellseeker"_ , también como marido de Kirsty aunque no como policía ni mucho menos como buena persona. Creí interesante utilizar al mismo sujeto pero en una encarnación diferente. Aquí es un detective ejemplar y padre de familia. Y una persona con mucho peso en la trama, ya que conoce la trágica historia de Kirsty y está más que dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, incluso, llegar a las últimas consecuencias como enfrentarse al mismo Infierno, de ser necesario. _¿Sobrevivirá Trevor a ese encuentro?_ La respuesta quizás la tengan en la Parte Dos de esta historia.

En la sexta película de Hellraiser, Trevor era interpretado por el actor Dean Winters.

Y en la parte de los regresos inesperados, está el Dr. Channard, personaje de peso en el segundo film de la saga, entre los "villanos". Un médico psiquiatra bastante retorcido, quien ayudaba –en esa película– a Julia a regenerarse, del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía con Frank en el primer film. Channard, convertido luego en un poderoso cenobita, vería su final de una manera bastante sangrienta y no es hasta ahora, entre las letras que componen esta historia, que regresa para obtener su tan ansiada venganza. Sin duda, veremos más de Channard en la Parte Dos.

¿Qué me queda por decirles? Pues darles las gracias por acompañarme en este interesante viaje al tétrico universo infernal de Hellraiser a mi modo. Sin ustedes, los lectores, estas historias no tendrían ningún sentido. Gracias por estar ahí, leerlas y darles –justamente– sentido a su existencia.

 _¡Un abrazo a todos! ¡Nos vemos en la Parte Dos, si Dios quiere!_

 **FEDERICO H. BRAVO**

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina. Febrero de 2016.**

* * *

1 Todos estos hechos descritos corresponden a acontecimientos ocurridos en las dos primeras películas de la saga de Hellraiser.


End file.
